One of the basic problems encountered in connection with the aforementioned roller structure for guide walls is that its structure is closely linked to the configuration of the conveyor path, which is sometimes very tortuous, and that it cannot therefore be used in other conveyors having different path configurations.
The poor or non-existent flexibility of the known structure for adaptation to different conveyor-path configurations renders it very expensive since, in practice, it has to be made to measure for each type of conveyor path.
The object of the present invention is to devise a structure with idle rollers for guide walls of conveyors which overcomes the problems complained of with reference to the known structure and which can be adapted to conveyor paths of every type.
A further object of the invention is to enable the structure to be fitted quickly on the wall elements of conveyors with considerable economic savings.